


《他与诗》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 校园前后桌恋爱





	《他与诗》

一

【食堂三楼饮品店新出了一种草莓刨冰，放学要一起去尝尝吗？】

面前从笔记本上裁下来的5cmx10cm大小的纸条上被认真地字迹写下来这样的句子。

字体清俊秀气，乍一看还以为是哪一个温柔的女孩子留下来的。

【不是很甜的口味哦╰(*´︶`*)╯】

字迹的主人咬着钢笔后盖纠结了一会儿没急着把纸条卷起来而是在下面又加了多余的一行。

早十点四十分，高二A班的讲堂上国文老师抑扬顿挫念课文的语调早已经随着头顶打转速度还比不上刨冰机的电风扇沦为吱吱呀呀的背景音。春困秋乏，原本平时睡眠就不足又是紧迫的备战时刻，教室里面鲜有几个能挺直腰板目光如炬直视黑板的意志坚定的勇士。

能撑着手半合目打盹而不是直接倒在课桌上歪头流口水已经是对师生情最后的珍惜而敬重的维护了。

就是国文老师最疼爱的课代表也做不到。

不过课代表还是课代表，在国文课上保持高度清醒意识的能力方面依旧是个中翘楚，虽然忙活半天耳朵里一句课文都没听进去，埋着脑袋躲在书堆后面光顾着对着张小纸条涂涂抹抹快大半堂课了。

【也会叫上长濑和ken酱一起，你一块来吧】

小纸条都已经折好了，堂本刚又想到了什么一般重新展开复加上了这么一句话。

……那人不爱搭理人的性子和懒得凑热闹的脾气也不是一天两天了，叫上长濑一起的话大概不会太不自在。

他有点挫败感地抬头瞥了一眼前面人的背影。

噫还不是因为喜欢你哦，换个人我可能会考虑这么多吗？帮姐姐写请柬都没这么严肃过。课堂上不能出声音，小话痨只能兀自腹诽碎碎念。

造物主真的不那么公平。明明是用和其他同学一样的扭曲姿势撑着手背打瞌睡，这位偏偏就看上去优雅漂亮很多。天气渐热脱掉校服外套里面只穿了一件白色的衬衫，肩胛骨和流畅的肌肉线条纹理已经渐渐显露出大人的韵味来了。偏淡的发色一直被教导主任误以为是学不良去染发还当做案例点名批评了好久，微微汗湿的发尾贴在细白的后颈。犯困时头也一点一点地往下坠，偏过脑袋时能看见棱角分明的下颔线条。

就是怕被拒绝呀。课代表同学伤春悲秋地在脑海里面搜寻一圈想要找到一个 优美的俳句抒发一下这份卑微的暗恋的心情无果，叠得方方正正的小纸条掐在指甲间调整角度看从哪里丢出去比较好。

不行，会掉到他水杯里的。

这个路线给森田捡到了怎么办？

嗯这里不错……嘿你怎么还乱动呢睡觉就不能安安分分的吗老师都看你了!!

小课代表的纸条到最后还是没扔出去。普度众生的下课铃声后国文老师摆手说下课，吊着全班同学的透明丝线被剪刀卡擦剪断一样，四周传来接二连三的扑通声，一个个狠准稳脸朝下砸在桌子上也疼痛不自知只顾争分夺秒抢睡眠。堂本刚被老板招手呼唤只能认命地把豆腐块撕碎捏得紧巴巴丢在笔袋里。

才不是没胆犯怂不敢给你，大人大量素质好不忍心打扰你睡觉罢了。

小课代表积累一整堂课的情绪和勇气被憋回去难受得不行却只能无限洗脑式自我安慰。起身勉强蹦过三宅健伸出来占着过道的腿，路过前排时忍不住微驻足停留目光，打量着手边被睡意击倒枕着胳膊和一过道之隔的森田面对面对称姿势入眠的堂本光一。

睫毛很长，扇子一样。鼻梁也很挺拔，侧颜完美到像从漫画里走出来的王子。

如果忽视掉眼底的青黑的话。

怎么就会有这么好看的人呢？堂本刚摸摸鼻尖否认自己有曾经被准一指控的重度颜控的臭毛病，往教室外走去把十秒前还在对堂本光一一通抱怨的自己忘了个干干净净。

 

 

撞姓不可怕，谁晚谁尴尬。

当年分班的时候理科老师和文科老师同时挤进教职工办公室对着班主任东山赞不绝口发表感慨——“你们班这个堂本同学可是不得了了，理科思维清晰不说文科也过硬全是第一名，真是难得见到这么不偏科门门都优秀的学生，说不好状元就是这个了呢。”东山纪之懵了好一阵子消化吸收掉同事们的七言八语，喜滋滋地捧着塞过来的堂本同学的成绩单翻来覆去巴巴儿地看，嘴上说着还早着呢不能骄傲要再接再厉心里都想象出自己班上出来一个全国第一名时的盛景了。

是校长看得起我。东山老师虔诚地向前几天的争执致歉，并表示是自己不懂事，以后一定好好教书育人工作不辜负校长把堂本同学送到自己手里面的器重与厚爱。

有时候一个梦想建立起来需要三年，而毁掉一个梦想只需要短短三秒。当东山满怀期待却在报道处看见两张面孔同时出现在面前递过学生证和成绩单时——大脑短路两眼一黑差点撅过去。

现实总是很残酷。没有传说中的文理双优的绝世好学生堂本同学，有的只是两个严重偏科的堂本刚和堂本光一。递交到老师手里那份简易学生情况表眼瞧着堂本是多么稀少的姓氏便想当然地把两个人的成绩汇总在一张表格上，让东山一个暑假的梦幻灭了个彻底。

得亏不是把这两个人最差的科目合并了，那你这个暑假得窝心难受死——隔壁班植草老师贴心安慰。

连田中这种姓氏班上都没个重复的，一个堂本愣是蹦出来俩。拜重名所赐，同学才敢打着区分人的旗号对着满脸写着难打交道的新晋校草候选人一口一个“光一君”叫得亲密。

刚君那就不一样，大眼睛小嘴巴肉乎乎全是胶原蛋白的小脸浑身都是张扬肆意的青春气息，笑起来暖洋洋的像个吉祥物，谁不想跟他亲近呢？

除了一个姓，这两个人怕就是没什么相同的地方，性格思维整一个南北极差异。一个被物理老师捞去当了御用亲卫，一个被国文老师拎走看做关门小弟子。继一进班就莫名一起把班主任气到晕眩的卓越事迹后，东山大手一挥采取紧急补救措施让两个人直接坐了前后位，并且坚定无论班级座位如何斗转星移地调整这俩前后位就是不能动的策略。偏科算什么，互补不就完事了？教书育人好多年这点挫折根本不在怕的。东山默默撕碎了制定了一个暑假的周密严谨的为堂本同学量身定做的人才培养方案认为教育还是要从基础抓起的。

班主任想的很完美，文理双剑合璧什么的一听就很霸气。椅子背挨着后桌沿加上两张漂亮的脸赫然就是班级一道靓丽的风景线。前一节物理课堂本刚被叫上黑板算不出公式低着脑袋给训了个狗血淋头，咬牙切齿怒视老师的掌上明珠接过自己手里的粉笔刷刷几笔把绕成一团的死结打开捋顺化为简简单单的代数式；后一节国文课堂本光一金鱼脑背不出来课文拿着书本罚站并被勒令下课前记住全文，边听老学究把课代表的作文拆分到字句夸得天花乱坠。尴尬的情境发生不止一次，两个人没成为死对头就已经算很心胸宽广了，千万别奢望能多亲近。倒是坐在旁边的人赚了大便宜，抄起作业来省事得一塌糊涂。方圆三个座位以内就是班级的风水宝地，一向不省事的恶魔双子还开发了作业二次加工传抄的业务甚至打算拉班霸长濑入伙壮大势力。

看他顺眼么？第一年当前后桌时一向心高气傲的堂本刚就被前座的“小王子”气了个够呛。不说自我为中心或者想要出风头之类的话，他本身也不是热衷于这方面的性格，可是十几年顺风顺水过来交朋友也是游刃有余他什么时候被人这么无视过？走哪儿自我介绍都要被问及是哪一个堂本，被隔壁班小女生递错情书也不是一次两次。心说拽什么拽啊不就是会几道数学题成天被女生围着问答案吗还校草男神呢有没有搞错？给人家小女生解答疑惑倒是爽快得三两下就搞定，自己难得纡尊降贵问个题搭话堂本光一能磨叽半天自己急到踢他椅子催促了才慢吞吞从前面递过来一张写着解答过程的稿纸。

还拒绝言语沟通全凭纸笔传达脑电波交流的架势。

一次看他不顺眼次次看都不顺眼了，更别提家长会时爸爸还拿着自己勉强及格的的理科卷子笑吟吟跟堂本光一搭话，说我家小刚就是这方面弱了些你们好好相处教教他呗，呀这大小伙儿就是帅头脑又聪明一定很受欢迎吧。

青春期的男孩子最是自尊心强烈的时候，再遇上这么个优秀的时时被学校同学一起提起比较的对手，说能心平气和那是不存在的。

我为什么手下留情？身为课代表职责不就是要想老师及时反馈班级同学的学习状况俗称打小报告吗。堂本刚再一次干脆利落地把“堂本光一”四个字放大加粗写在笔记本第一行呈交老板办公桌，对凑过来疑惑提出问题的三宅健如此心安理得地回应。

 

可你的笔记本从新官上任第一天起每一天记得都是堂本光一的名字啊。三宅瞄着堂本刚颠着步子轻快离开的背影偷翻了一下小黑本儿，看着十几页密密麻麻的“堂本光一没背书”、“堂本光一没写作文”、“堂本光一前天没背的课文今天依旧没背”的诡异咒语般的句子一脸狐疑。

 

二

果然不能对食堂欧巴桑的手艺寄以过多的期待。

鲜榨的草莓汁糖放得太多，就算是甜食爱好者也经不住这种味蕾攻击辩护无能，龇牙咧嘴尝了几口就搁在身边的台阶上了。

转而抄起筷子把便当盒里的梅干饭团戳得乱七八糟。

泄愤。

一个人吃刨冰就是没什么意思，所以堂本刚只端了杯果汁蔫着脑袋跑到常呆的操场看台吃午饭了。平时总聚在这处的男孩子现下只剩自己一个人，准一和小翼的班级还在拖堂，森田刚被数学老师压下来补课三宅健非要等着让自己先来，低一年级的后辈二宫也说今天去相叶家开的中华餐馆吃好的溜得贼快。操场有大学部的男生踢球，看台远处有三三两两的女生嘻嘻笑作一团。欢声笑语在这个空旷的场地显得尤为突出，传到耳朵里来更显得自己寂寞无比。

这种全世界只有自己一个人的感觉简直太糟糕。

天气热，他没什么胃口，拨弄了几下饭粒就盖上了盒子托腮叹气有如思春少女，软乎乎的脸颊都被掌心挤得变形。

堂本光一呀……

他忍不住心里面念过这个名字，又嫌弃自己娘娘腔。

可是这几个音节在脑海里划过时，总有过电一般的有什么在破土而出的瘙动感。

没出息透了，我居然能干出来喜欢上堂本光一这种差劲事。堂本刚自暴自弃埋着脑袋，手指划弄被糖水吸引过来的蚂蚁。

他当然是讨厌打进校起就被整天比较来比较去的。那些人总有许多站着说话不腰疼的苛刻，好像谁天生就要完美无缺一样。他打棒球我打篮球，他偏理我偏文，不都是独一无二的个体吗？就因为姓氏相同非要在各种场合作为人嘴里面的谈资。虽然闭着眼睛也能想到堂本光一也躲不过这些闲言碎语，可是堂本刚承认，他就是没那个安然自若的定力，什么烦躁心思全怪罪到坐在自己前面的人身上了。

讨厌的心情必然是相互的，他也从来不指望堂本光一能对自己残留有多少好感。不然两个人的交友圈也不会除了一个长濑没交集到这地步。堂本光一察觉到自己排斥他的靠近也从来不主动沟通，自己这边的朋友也顶多是点头之交。森田和三宅倒是不懈努力和堂本光一搭上话了，反过来还责怪堂本刚说人家挺好相处的啊哪有你想的那么糟糕嗯好吧我承认问他题目的时候嘴巴的确毒了点……可是脸好看还能怎么办当然是原谅他!

那是因为事情没落到你身上当然不知道堂本光一有多腹黑!这人被坑一回后还特别幼稚小心眼地把自己的习题册藏起来，一本正经说老师叫你去办公室面谈。堂本刚战战兢兢怀揣着面对狂风暴雨的不安遛过去才知道被骗了。等他气到调教回教室找堂本光一算账，这人旁若无人举着国文课本摇头晃脑背一副跟自己没什么关系的样子。憋了一肚子的火想要撒出去，一只手举着写着自己名字的习题册摁在脸上淡定地遏制小火山的爆发进程。

幼稚!低俗!小心眼!

总有一天我要把他摁在升旗台当着全校面揍一顿!小火山不止一次地挥着筷子坐在看台上跟小兄弟们义愤填膺指点江山。

可是现如今看来，堂本刚自己已经后悔为什么要闹小孩子脾气，弄得现在想要拉进距离都没个可以帮手的。

到底是什么时候开始发现心情不对头了？明明就一直看他不顺眼，明明烦他烦到偏淡的发色都能成为厌恶点，明明就一直态度恶劣地踢着他椅子问答案，明明就喜欢看他被老板偏心针对背不出来课文一脸知道元凶坐在自己身后却又无可奈何的郁卒样，明明就……

你知道吗，那个家伙也会犯傻哦，做题的时候杯子里面都没有水了还一个劲儿仰头灌，就这蠢样还有那么多女孩子盲目喜欢真是笑死人了!放学回家的路上他曾这么跟准一日常嘲笑前排，而准一表情诡异地盯了自己半晌，犹豫而委婉地说——“你不觉得你最近把光一君观察得太仔细了吗？”

笑声有一半就这么突兀地卡在了嗓子眼里。

他早就发现堂本光一是个好人了，只是自己不愿意被说服。一次开小差被物理老师点名回答问题，慌不择路地翻书还踢过道上三宅的脚要答案，奈何友军实力虚弱并且正做着春秋大梦无力支援。就快要认命伏诛时从前排扔过来一个纸团，堂本刚愣了一下眨眨眼，面前堂本光一的后背依旧坐得笔直没什么反应。顾不得思考太多草草展开纸团照着上面简单明细的步骤念才成功地舒展了物理老师紧皱的眉头，得到了坐下的特赦令。

我还没嫌他字写的太潦草呢要不是我领悟力强谁看得懂啊，凭什么要我道谢？那天放学堂本刚表情别扭地拒绝森田借机和解的建议，但把一杯温热的奶茶转手塞给了长濑。

还是食堂阿姨的手艺，要的是最不加糖口感跟白水差不多的哪一种。

才不是因为谁口味问题，单纯就是这杯便宜而已。

不是给你的，帮我转交给光一君吧。说完便不自然地耸耸肩跨上自行车逃跑一样蹬远了。

的确没以前那么针锋相对了。堂本刚枕着手臂养靠在台阶，脸被棚顶遮挡住刺目的阳光。喜欢一个人真的是世界上第一没有底气的事情。他没办法再像以前那样毫不顾忌地给堂本光一任性甩脸子，写张小纸条也会纠结半天用语。哪怕保持着旧习惯踢他椅子心里也七上八下咚咚跳个不停观察他每一点反应。上理科课程盯着堂本光一翻书抬头算题记笔记的样子都能呆上四十分钟。如果有传试卷作业本不经意碰到了手指，他都能被自己过激的心跳反应和脸颊热度吓一跳。

曾经看哪哪不是，现在看哪哪好。当年还能挥着送错的情书嘲笑少女盲目，如今自己却成为了最能理解那些少女视角的人。

堂本刚苦恼地盯着大棚顶。追堂本光一啊……任重道远啊……自己不是香香软软的女孩子，也玩不来撒娇示弱那一套。之前还老是结梁子，能当哥们就不错了，而且那个家伙一看就是特别讲究特别要求的类型，听说好几个别班的班花都被他拒绝掉了。

可是人家好歹还说出口了啊，自己却连个小纸条都递不出手。

他的自暴自弃没有延续多久，一个庞大的阴影淹没过来，伸手拿过台阶上的果汁，一张倒过来的脸笑嘻嘻说:“这就不喝啦？那给我咯”

思绪被打断，堂本刚不抬眼皮都能知道是谁，依旧懒洋洋地伸展一双腿搭在前面座椅上:“喝吧喝吧喝吧不怕齁死尽管喝。”

食堂阿姨的信赖与实绩有目共睹。大高个皱着眉头啧了一口就重新放回去了。“你不是说想吃刨冰？”

“一个人多没意思。”提起这茬心情又郁结了点。

“对哦你就一个人在这呆着？”

“是啊，他们都还在忙我就先来呗。”

“那你可别等了。”长濑蹲在他头边说，“森田带三宅去新开的快餐店了，刚路上遇到的，还不准我告诉你，大概也许可能就是把你丢了的意思。”

“哈？？”闭目养神等了半个小时的堂本刚睁大了眼睛，嚯得坐直了身子。“反了天了敢玩我？!”手脚并用麻溜爬起来拍长濑的胳膊让他不要挡路。真是欺人太甚了，一个个的把自己扔在这儿比翼双飞？？小暴脾气一点即燃，可由于骨架偏小，纵使气呼呼的整个人却像个没什么攻击力的团子。长濑捂着肚子狂笑，堂本刚急躁地推开他正要向上迈步，却猝不及防撞见一个人插着裤口袋站在上面一级台阶上。

长濑的身后。

噌蹭上冒的火气给截了回去。

堂本刚恨不得给刚才的自己一巴掌清醒清醒脑子。谁不知道这哥俩到哪儿都是一起的，刚才看见长濑的时候就该想到堂本光一也在啊。挡在去路上面的男生不知道站在那儿安静听多久了，一句声音都没有。骤然被逼近一点闪躲也没有，精致的眉眼比女孩子还漂亮，此刻正向下打量着自己的面容。

堂本刚感觉自己的喉咙被掐住了，胸口心脏的剧烈跳动声震痛了耳膜。他甚至能闻到堂本光一身上独特的味道。

“一起吃呗！”旁边长濑大咧咧地嗓门唤回意识，堂本刚用力过度强迫自己扭过头，看见长濑晃着便当盒对自己示意，还一屁股坐在自己躺过的地方。

 

 

“你们慢用。”堂本刚过了很久才艰难从齿间挤出句话。

不是他多排斥相处，而是堂本光一站在这里，他发现自己连说话都很困难。

正在被他注视着。

“哎？？为什么啊！”

“……我找准一去。”

“那果汁我留着……”

“喝喝喝你慢慢喝!”

向来伶牙俐齿的自己仿佛丧失了组织言语的能力，潜意识地好像怕说出什么了不得的话一般，心情安定不下来急躁得一点不像自己。堂本刚三两下捡起便当盒与外套，低低说一句麻烦让一下。堂本光一配合地挪开了一点空位让他通过，长濑还犹有不足地补一句喊到——“小刚你不是怕光一吧？他人很好的啦！”

小跑上台阶的人听见背后这句话差点绊了一跤，上了平地后脚步更快了。

如果可以，如果不犯法的话，他真的很想把果汁全灌进长濑嘴里，齁不死丫的。

 

 

三

喜欢你。

我喜欢你。

喜欢你喜欢的不得了。

准一说过，堂本刚这人有个毛病，颜控，钻牛角尖，热情和表达不成正比。

简言之，越喜欢越憋着，一旦第一步没迈出去可能这辈子都说不出口了，俗称傲娇。

你努力啥了，除了一张小纸条还没递出去什么举止能让你声称在追人家？把简化了性别的暗恋版本告知姐姐时，堂本刚被如此这般怼了回去。

哪有这么容易的嘛！堂本光一那么骄傲的人要是真随随便便就叫我追到手了那才算什么事啊。堂本刚向来脑回路清奇，自我安慰能力又一流，小纸条的事也没让他纠结几天该怎么自在还怎么自在。

就是这样看着他的后脑勺也是很幸福的事情啊。

校园时代喜欢上一个人能折腾出来多少风浪？哪有那么多电视剧里的矫情和疼痛桥段，都是普通人，生活一天天地在继续，总有更多的事情在吸引目光。堂本刚很是想的开，他没因为自己的心意迷茫过，那现在也不会因为无法表达而抑郁。还有什么不满足的呢？他已经能跟堂本光一正常交流了，虽然话题总绕不过“第七题答案是什么”、“老板找你背书去”、“睡傻啦前面有作业本赶紧传”之类。

还有已经养成了一脚踢在前面椅子上，堂本光一就回头看自己有什么事的下意识习惯。

我说你有话说话不行吗？踢得我都以为地震了。三宅健捂着心口抱怨，一点不明白素日里温柔有理的堂本刚为什么在对待堂本光一这个问题上和不讲理闹脾气的小孩子一样。

撒娇？

能让堂本刚撒娇的对象可算的上有两把刷子的。整个年级都知道的，A班另一个叫堂本的是出了名的受欢迎孩子王，长着一张大众初恋脸，少年勃发的英气挡不住。非要说挑人这方面堂本刚一点不输给堂本光一。有许多暗恋的女生私底下议论堂本刚看着好相处可是心槛高得怕死人，比那位第一眼就冷冰冰的王子好不到哪去。

心墙高，可偏偏就允许堂本光一这么轻而易举跨进来了。

可是你也是有那么一点点是在纵容我的吧？堂本刚前趴在桌子上，刚巧堂本光一坐累了靠在椅背上休息，自己的额头若有若无地能蹭上他的脊背，还能闻到清新的洗发水味道。情感互动都是双向的，要不是在交流中多次试探出来堂本光一允许自己靠近的底线，他也不会当真做出过分无理的举止惹人心烦。

他还是会把堂本光一的名字大写加粗标在笔记本第一行，甚至打开本子在他面前晃一晃露出小恶魔笑。每逢此时堂本光一那副没辙的表情总是会戳中自己满足点。

不能放过我？

是你自己没背书的我又没冤枉你。

……那你晚点说呗我不想下节课还罚站。

不就每天半小时的功夫呗你非要偷懒。

不是，昨天打游戏打迟了……现在还困着呢

你还打游戏？靠我之前为什么要心疼你睡眠不足浪费感情……

什么？

没什么!

堂本光一侧过身子说话时半抬头，手臂半搭在自己桌边侵占领土，黑曜石一样的眼睛很明亮。教室里面人来人往，长濑带着一帮男生对几个姑娘起哄胡闹，走廊上面脚步往来回复，而这些都成为背景音浮在一个课桌距离之外的世界里。

我们很近？堂本刚常会有这样的错觉。明明不是很熟悉，却有种彼此很特别的味道。他去办公室领班级作业刚准备出门就被英语老师叫住，端着一摞本子走过去却被递来了写着“堂本光一”名字的作业本。

“他不是坐你前面吗？给他就是咯。”女老师无所谓地摆摆手，让一脸懵的堂本刚把东西带走。学校有个奇怪的地方，为了使每个同学都有交流的机会从来不设置固定同桌，教室也从来在座位间用过道隔开距离，一个学期下来洗麻将似的轮一圈。A班也沿袭这一传统，只是拜东山教育方略所赐堂本刚和堂本光一前后位的座位固定之后从来都是一起调换的。周围人换了个遍，堂本刚前面的风景倒是一点没挪开。每周换位子堂本刚从来不过脑子记那些繁琐的左左右右的规则，直接拉住一个人问堂本光一挪哪去了自己再在那个位置后面坐下。

你是我的前排，这句话已经可以近似理解为——你是我的同桌——这样的分量了。他们已经在不自觉中给对方打下了自己的标签，两张前后的课桌有一种不算亲密但是外人永远插入不进来的氛围。如果堂本刚来迟了堂本光一甚至会主动自发地帮人把书本搬好到新位置上。

你们怎么回事？小两口过日子吗？一回堂本刚路过操场看见为运动会棒球比赛准备的队伍正在练习，堂本光一跑过来时看见人说你来的正好帮我把衣服带回班，说着就脱了外套扔过去。被盖了一脸的堂本刚挣扎出脑袋被扑面而来的浓郁气息呛得直咳嗽，不知道是闷得还是怎么了小脸蛋通红，没来得及说句话堂本光一就急匆匆跑回去归队了。

今天有不少小学妹来专门等着帮扣酱拿衣服呢，估计要恨死你了。井之原前辈看见了哈哈笑着过来贫嘴取笑，堂本刚对他凶狠地呲牙抱着堂本光一的棒球外套回教室。甩在椅背上看了半晌，又重新捡起来叠整齐塞在那人从来不放东西的抽屉里。

也挺好的。他坐回座位，用一本物理习题册盖住脸，悄悄地笑起来。

 

 

四

能让堂本光一喜欢上的，会是什么样的人？

人类从来都是不知满足的生物，给点甜头就妄想更多。喜欢一个人更是欲望不断扩大直到理智无法将其填平的过程。堂本刚会胡思乱想，默默嫉妒羡慕起那个会让一向无欲无求模样的堂本光一心动破功打碎面具的姑娘来。

他会是个好男友吧。

长得帅，体贴，温柔，会照顾人，还一点都不凶。才不是前几天自己做不出来代数题被他板着脸教训得样子。

说不定还会主动请女朋友吃草莓刨冰，甜到齁都能吃得下去那种。

长吁短叹忧愁多思的直接后果就是成绩下降，除了文科科目分数还是高居不下。东山老师甩下来几大张习题让他拿回来做——“有难题可以问光一啊，人家就坐在你面前现成的资源不用？？”

问他？

那我还真是别学习了。

笔锋在面前滑出来一个个漂亮的数字和字母公式，堂本刚撑着脑袋，眼睛不由自主就瞟到堂本光一的脸上了。

他带了一副眼镜。

演算的时候额前的碎发还会动。枯燥无味的思路从他的低音中出来就是比老头子说的好听多了。如果让他来教书同学的睡觉率会低很多吧，不过光顾着看脸课也听不进去多少。

微凉的指节在自己脑门上敲了敲。

堂本刚吃痛，抬眼看见堂本光一皱眉盯着自己。稿纸上面已经出现了一个和答案一样的结果，跟自己计算出来的那一串复杂方程式完全不是一个概念。

你是红队？堂本刚莫名其妙就冒出来一个问题。

什么？堂本光一一副想把他脑袋敲开看看里面装了什么东西都样子。费口舌讲了半天题结果请教的人对着自己发呆发了半天不说还跑题。

对啊，你是不是分到红队了啊。

我在给你讲题!

我知道啊，我是问你运动会……

能不能专心一点？上次又没及格还想被班主任念叨多少次？

问问都不行啊扯那么多废话瞧你那小气劲儿!堂本刚忽然就恼了，不耐烦地抽过他写完的稿纸夹在练习题里——刚才三上君来问你不是回答得挺爽快？！

三上是A班的小班花，还是拉拉队的队长，很秀气古典美的女生，个性又温婉可人，大概是所有白马王子都会喜欢的那一类型。

最起码，三上对堂本光一的小心思是全班周知。前段时间学园祭排话剧还全班公投要这两个人演男女主角。要不是堂本光一满肚子心思都是棒球比赛怕不是早发展成为校园cp。

堂本光一拧着眉头看着自己，明显也是恼火了，紧紧抿着嘴唇克制情绪。堂本刚嘁了一声心里不知道怎么了蹿起一丛熊熊燃烧的小火苗，面前这张脸在他眼里也鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼，怎么瞧怎么恼火，从位子上站起来出了教室去隔壁班找准一了。

是我在无理取闹。他心里清楚。

堂本光一也不会当真去喜欢三上，他心里清楚。

他喜欢堂本光一，喜欢到看见其他人用期待的眼光觊觎都会胃里犯酸，喜欢到堂本光一多看别人一秒钟都苦涩难言的地步——这他心里更清楚。

三上今晨娇俏的笑容还历历在目，站在前面桌边郎才女貌多漂亮的景象。不远处的女生凑在一块捂着嘴八卦起哄，不省事的男生们甚至吹起口哨。

而自己举着一张练习卷脑子卡了鱼刺办一动就疼。

说到底自己连堂本光一世界的大门都没走到。别说追到手，普通朋友都算不上，保持着一个诡异的所谓前后桌关系，实际上真正接近这个人多少了呢？

也并没有很多。

堂本光一什么都没做错，他在好心地帮忙抢救成绩，还忍受自己各种捉弄和易变的情绪。

可我错了吗？

堂本刚又跟堂本光一陷入冷战了。还是一前一后的座位，与平时一样的不多话。一个日常被拎上黑板做题，一个日常背不出课文罚站。默契还是依旧默契，前面那个传个作业本头都不回，后面那个人眼皮也不抬一下地直接伸手拿。可就是哪里不一样了，像是回到了刚入学的那段时间。三宅健一整天没听见左边的人踢凳子的声音浑身上下都不自在。

就连长濑也暗戳戳压低大嗓门儿打探消息:“你跟光一怎么了啊？吵架啦？”

这回轮到堂本刚看不懂了。

合着在你们眼里我们什么时候熟过么？而这句话脱口而出时长濑用一种怪异的眼光把自己上下打量了一圈，活像是在看什么负心人。

“光一是不多话，他什么都讲不过你，”他愤愤不平，“可你也不能这么欺负人吧？”

堂本刚气笑了，居然什么话都说不出来了，瞪着他愤懑离开的背影扭转自行车方向朝另一头飚。

哦，我骚扰他，我欺负他，我先喜欢上就活该受刺激了。

去他的见鬼的世界。

 

日子与寻常并没有什么分别，堂本刚照常在教室里面闲逛随便捞个人都能侃半天，堂本光一依旧规律地行走于学习游戏与棒球。本来生活就没有什么交集，刻意放冷距离后更没有什么话了。

微妙的气氛从前后两个座位渐渐弥散开，就连恶魔双子的作业二次加工业务都被迫叫停。“不好意思自力更生吧没看见这两位闹别扭呢？”三宅健对上门求助的同学挤眉弄眼。

两个堂本在吵架。这样的事实从小圈子扩散出去。堂本刚下体育课抱着篮球灌着矿泉水准备回教室被低年级的小子拦下，面前递过一件背码写着“51”的外套。

“啊是刚前辈吗？这是光一君落在操场的外套您能帮忙带给他吗？”小学弟比自己高，也套着棒球运动服，有股浓浓的不良气息，却意外地紧张拘谨礼节好的不是一点点。嗯，大概全校都知道他俩“前后位”这种奇妙的同学关系了。堂本刚抱着篮球不吭气，只是安静地盯着学弟看。学弟有点发懵，好在后面一只大手乐呵呵搭住肩膀打圆场:“哟刚刚光一还在找衣服呢幸好你送来了，没事没事你给我吧我帮你带回去。”

龟梨呆滞地望着刚前辈面色平淡直接走人，手里面的外套被长濑接过。

没事，跟你光一学长闹脾气呢，这段时间别烦他。年轻人啊得有点眼力见。长濑呲牙拍了拍后辈的肩膀。

所以龟梨决定回去之后就跟二宫决斗。都是这小子忽悠自己说就把外套交给前边抱着篮球的可爱的小学长。

感情是送命来了。

不过敢跟光一学长闹脾气啊……小龟脑补了一下素日训练时低气压不要钱地往外散和眉眼凌厉的面容，下意识地就打了个哆嗦。

 

 

爱挑事爱提意见是文科思维强的人的典型表现。

要不是准一在后面拦着，堂本刚真的能去校长办公室实名制辱骂运动会的内容编排。

篮球，那是多么伟大的人类运动!多么具有动感美的肢体艺术!就这么草率取消掉你们是多玷污青少年身心健康？沉迷棒球只会让中学的体育结构愈发单一不科学!

前辈不好意思可能全校愿意打篮球的加起来连个对手都组不起来。二宫挥着球棒戳穿现实然后屁股就被稳准狠踹了一脚接着大惊小怪扯着小尖嗓往他竹马后头躲。

所以你一个什么任务都没有的人纠结自己在哪个队干嘛？有什么区别吗？体育委员长濑被抢走表无语地看着抓笔修改的堂本刚。

那当然就是有。写好名字把笔塞回去，富士山小嘴微微撅起。

堂本光一在红队。

那他才不要跟这人在一块。

看出来名堂的长濑智也捏着表哭笑不得。你俩这是玩出来情趣了？至于吗？小孩子也比你们气度大吧？

他不知道光一和小刚因为什么冷战，可是天地良心他没有在帮亲友说话——光一是真没对小刚怀有什么讨厌的情绪。

他当真是不太搞得懂情况。说小刚讨厌光一吧每次去棒球队探班送慰问饮料时从来少不了光一那一份，甚至还是最低糖含量细致起来比球队经理还到位。可说他亲近光一吧一天到晚不给好脸色看爱答不理，连普通同学间的礼貌都没有。

长濑悄悄问过堂本光一到底怎么了，这人也是什么都不说直接一个高速球投过去擦着后辈身体边缘飞过去。

 

白队吉祥物就是个打酱油的，别指望能有什么战斗力，不过广播台和通讯后勤处的学长学姐是当真喜欢他。眼睛大笑容可爱脸颊软乎乎的形象成功俘虏一帮少女的泛滥母爱，送几批器材和稿件转一圈就收获一圈投喂的零食逛出来了。

不是吧刚刚那边水果缺得都跟后勤叫急了结果全在你这？!太一前辈大呼小叫一脸的不可置信，伸手抢了几个橘子叫了几个人名挨个抛过去。

难得的运动会，大学部与高中部合办，教师们也来参观。物理老师难得没有平时逮着人死问公式定理的严肃脸，还和颜悦色地问堂本刚为什么不去参加体育项目。

擅长的人做擅长的事嘛，我就做大家冲锋陷阵时支撑后背的后勤部队好了。国文小课代表腼腆羞涩地上供几颗个儿最大的橘子，也没落下自己老板和东山班主任，大家风范十足十分不给自己的科目丢脸。准一默默坐在边上听他巧舌如簧灿舌生莲决定还是不揭穿他前几天对校长大人的辱骂了。

“不过你家课代表会参加棒球赛哦。”东山纪之不愧是做了这么多年班主任，相当明白如何在学生和老师之间建立联系寻找话题。

“嚯是么？”提到心爱的学生连声音都精神不少，“怪不得有几天看他来送作业都是直接穿运动套装的。”

“小伙儿帅着呢可吸引女生眼球了!”教师组唯一的霸王花英语老师插嘴，不用上课脸上的神色活泼不少还带着女性特有的八卦。“刚刚走过来一路上好多小女生议论要去见你那小课代表，还有那个体委，踢足球的……啧没想到咱们班还产帅哥啊！”

后排老师的交谈传到耳朵里，嘴里面吧唧咬着的橘子忽然也没那么甜了。十步开外是啦啦队的休息地，平时的校服衣裙丢开换上漂亮的裙子，十代少女特有的花枝招展和青春气息遮挡不住。太一几个学长还在吹口哨起哄，围在中间的三上通红着脸挥着指挥棒让男生们不要闹了，带着一溜儿水灵灵的姑娘从看台上往下走。

运动会就是这样神奇的存在，把男孩子女孩子拉出封闭的教室放在阳光下，每一点青春里青涩的念头都通过一颦一笑一举一动传达到年轻的心脏。女孩子灿烂的笑脸和加油能让男孩子抹一把满脸汗水笑的犯傻。

要是我是个女孩子，那家伙怕会对我温柔很多吧？堂本刚忽然就发着呆冒出来这样的念头。

看台忽然炸开了沸水一般，尖叫怒吼交织大有把棚顶掀翻的架势。不是因为三上的啦啦队多招眼，而是进场的棒球队阵容刺激了青少年们无处发泄的荷尔蒙。老师们倒吸一口凉气捂心口被吓一跳，堂本刚也捂着耳朵勉强从前面挥舞的手臂见窥探认出队员。

领头的是大学部的风云人物木村，跟在后头自己认得的有上次的小学弟，二宫背着球棒还猫着背，他家竹马混在对手中居领的白队里。

那个人隐藏起气息来并不好找，不过背码51倒是很好辨认。扣着帽子跟在末端，帽檐遮住大半张脸。走到休息场区在小学弟身边坐下。小学弟条件反射性就要蹦起来，堂本光一偏头说了句什么才动作僵硬地复坐回去，背部挺直屁股还只坐了个边缘。

有这么可怕？堂本刚忽然就被逗笑了，并且觉得感到一再挑战堂本光一神经的自己简直是个作死能手。

不过他的笑容没有持续多久。啦啦队队长像蝴蝶一样抱着运动饮料挨个分发，到了堂本光一面前还对他笑了一下。

就是笑了。

就是跟堂本光一多说了一句话。

我说看见了就是看见了。

三上分发完水就和队员嬉闹着归队没多停留，准一无奈，心说那么多人呢也就你全程只顾着盯堂本光一了。

你干嘛去？他惊悚地盯着豁然站起来气势汹汹像是要找人打架的堂本刚。

给木村哥哥加油啊！堂本刚挥着自己跟前积累了一堆的稿件振振有词，手脚并用分开人群往场区钻，很是展现出运动会精神的灵活麻溜。

 

 

五

论篮球爱好者堂本刚和棒球队有多熟？

队长木村胜似亲哥，二宫是最聊的来脑回路最能沟通得上的朋友，今井翼是从国中起就跟在后头叫着刚尼桑的弟弟，经理人学姐把他当儿子宠，以龟梨小学弟为首有一帮崇敬堂本刚勇猛精神的后辈。

这个勇猛精神具体就是指堂本刚敢踹堂本光一椅子了。当然这也是二宫侃段子时出卖出去的。

嗯我知道理解的这都没问题，可是……您是不是跑错队伍了？被学生会抓来当苦力蹲在裁判记录处的樱井翔拿着小本本一脸诡异地盯着混在一堆红衣服里面的白色。

说白色也不贴切，这位爷没穿多久就脱下来扎腰间当裙子，贼时尚。

这有什么，我就是来慰问一下朋友啊而且我又不是参赛队员并且不露脸。堂本刚不知道从哪拐来一顶帽子斜歪歪扣在头上，大喇喇从堂本光一视线可及的面前走过，去木村面前加油给拥抱。

可不是那么轻松的事，如果让那头的中居尼桑知道了怕不是要被念叨死。

但是堂本光一在这里啊！恋爱脑的人是没有友情亲情和哥们这种原则可言的。那个人就像一块强有力的磁铁，无论身边的人潮多拥挤他的目光总会被一秒钟吸引固定。他没面子上表现出来的那么淡定，把堂本光一无视过去时脚步都是飘的。

当然，堂本光一也没有多注意自己。

就算提高了和木村哥哥对话的音量那人也只是嫌吵一样偏头瞄了一眼，又直视前方不知道在琢磨什么了。

挫败感没在堂本刚心里维持太久，毕竟自打遇上堂本光一后不按套路出牌的事遭遇得太多习惯了。无所谓地含着经理人丢过来的水果软糖缩在阴凉角落和替补队员聊天，路过的长濑看见这一左一右隔着人你不理我我不理你的对峙场景已经不知道该露出什么表情来抒发复杂的内心感受了。

我的小交际花儿大宝贝儿小可爱机灵鬼儿你要来见人就好好见呗，离那么远躲阎王似的干嘛？说句加油缓和关系会死啊！

好在上场时间很快就到了，木村还跟小刚碰了拳头。堂本光一把这一画面无视了个干劲拎着球棒直接走人，堂本刚也好像全然没在意般依旧懒散靠着墙根与一步一回头的二宫有的没的说废话。

总算不再被夹在中间的龟梨狠狠松了口气。

可别了，光一君斜看过去的眼神太冷太凶全挨在自己麻木了的半边身上，再来一次他可能会直接晕过去。

 

 

堂本刚不擅长应对女生。尤其是长得漂亮还受男生欢迎的那种。

三上挨着坐过来时，堂本刚正无聊地用笔在棒球上画漫画——一个戴着厚眼镜的书呆子，手里抓着草稿纸凶神恶煞。身边忽然挨过来一个女生他条件反射性闪躲了一下，三上噗嗤一声笑出来，大大方方说:“我坐在这里可以么？”

那必须可以。他要是敢说一个否定词对这边怒目而视已久的师兄师弟们一定会扑过来把自己狂扁一顿。

堂本刚微微挪了屁股给女士腾地方，三上揪着手花穗子看一会儿操场看一会儿自己，大眼睛转啊转的看的堂本刚心里发毛。他也不和三上主动搭话，手指转着棒球望着操场上跑动的男孩子们。堂本光一在三垒的位置上。

我看不太懂这个的，连谁得分都看不出。三上不太好意思地开口主动挑起话题。不过看他们玩的那么开心自己也会被带动起情绪来。

这么坦诚的话说出口，堂本刚倒是意外地对这个女孩子萌生出些许好感。他挠了挠耳朵说:“没关系啊，我也不会的……嗯反正有裁判在。”

又是一阵激烈的欢呼和哨声，看样子是红队领先。堂本光一的帽子早就不知道扔到哪里去了，柔软的头发被风吹得有些碎乱，小跑后停下来插着腰和二宫说了什么，脸上的笑容明媚得不比阳光逊色分毫。

他也是有这么开心的时候的，不那么冷冰冰低气压，带着少年人的精神劲。

这样的人谁会不喜欢呢？除了平时较真了点宅了点心眼嘴毒了点。

他忽然回忆起在报道出两只递过学生证却同时撞在一起的手，那是他第一次见到堂本光一的正脸，明明都是高中生了却带着一丝迷路般的茫然和无辜。所以后来关于王子的风声传到耳中时他当真笑得前仰后合。这么一个怕到人堆里的性格被你们描述成一个擅长曲意逢迎的牛郎真的好么？

他不是和堂本光一很熟的人，但就是莫名坚信自己比所谓熟人都了解堂本光一更多。那个人从来都不爱出风头，人多起哄还会害羞；头脑聪明但也无法面面俱到，一旦涉及情感类表达全都是直球；别人对他说的每一句话都会认真聆听，只是不太会主动活跃气氛才显得高冷难搭理。

不然也不会让自己这种公认的品味独特还挑剔的人喜欢上。

堂本刚看见三上和自己望着同一方向，突然心里就很不是滋味了。人家小姑娘看心上人看的理直气壮可自己这算什么事啊，瞎凑热闹一样。心烦意乱时顺手抓起身边的饮料灌了几口，平复下急躁，凶巴巴地才把瓶子放在身边，几个打飞了的棒球落到了自己这边来。三上惊呼一声躲开，堂本光一身边的学生会组织人员扯着嗓门喊球不够了同学帮忙捡一下扔过来!总归是尴尬坐着没事干，堂本刚捏着球姿势一点不标准地丢回去。

说出来你可能不信，他是真的瞄着堂本光一为靶心的，只是准头不太好而已。大马金刀地重新坐回板凳灌水，三上也重新捡起啦啦队队长的职责组织队伍去了。一旦看不懂内容球赛就会进行的很快，广播站学姐念着千篇一律的加油稿，龟梨揉着发痛的肩膀跑下场翻包拿毛巾，蹲在凳子边没扒几下神色怪异地抬起头来盯着神游的堂本刚.......手里的饮料瓶。

怎么了，你要喝啊？堂本刚咬着瓶口吐字含混不清地调戏小学弟。龟梨连连摆手还差点一个踉跄坐地上去。

不是啦.....这个好像是光一君的那瓶水。龟梨努力组织语言表达清晰。光一君有洁癖，瓶后面还写了名字来着。

 

 

Koichi

堂本刚大脑当机，呆滞地转了个角度才看见那不甚清晰的水笔印字。

一口水差点喷出去，甩地雷一样秒速盖上盖子放在一边。天地良心他真的就是随手一摸，摸出来一瓶晃一下好像是满的没人喝过的，想着心思也没注意瓶口是拧开状态就咕嘟咕嘟灌了半瓶下肚。

可是已经来不及了。

那边下场的堂本光一被三上拦住，女孩子脸色通红地说了什么，堂本光一把手里握着的一颗球递过去。矜持的队长难得激动到快蹦起来，鞠了躬道谢欢天喜地双手握着球跑回去，小姐妹们拍手起哄热闹得不是一点点。堂本光一没过多的反应，手捋了一把额前汗湿的碎发转头往自己的方向看过来，正好捕捉到仓皇把瓶子放到脚边的一瞬间。

幸运的礼物，其郑重含义约等于第二颗纽扣。

堂本刚已经不知道现在是该吃醋还是在堂本光一兴师问罪前跑路了。

 

 

二宫君的球速是真的快啊！忙着冰敷的龟梨仰头和堂本光一说。堂本光一抹着汗走到了休息区，也没和扭头看风景的堂本刚打招呼，听了这话扭头看了眼场上对峙上的冤家摇摇头——“玩不过年轻人。”40岁大叔一样的语气。

等会结束了组织聚餐光一君一起来吗？

哎？不了吧......

一起嘛大家都一块训练那么久了就只有光一君每次都逃跑。

.............

堂本刚努力集中注意力给盗垒成功的小翼鼓掌，装作一副能看出门道的样子全身心关注比赛，耳朵却控制不住去捕捉身边的对话。那个人笑起来喉咙的震颤都能让自己心痒不自在。他余光看见一只手拿起了放在椅子下面的半瓶运动饮料，流淌着汗水的气息离自己很近，虽然场地嘈杂声震耳欲聋，旋开盖子的声音像给了特写真空镜头一般依旧无限在耳边放大。

别啊.....

说不出到底是害怕他生气还是其他的情绪。瓶子里面就剩一半水了，想强行装作没发现都很困难。但凡是个正常智商水平随便一瞥离得最近的那个手慌乱地搭在椅子上抖节拍的人就能破案，更别提堂本光一这种分析力超强的理科学霸了。

毕竟嘴唇还湿漉漉的挂着水珠罪证，带着运动饮料特有的柠檬味道。

龟梨的音节卡在嗓子眼里，诧异惊恐地盯着堂本光一无事发生的模样丝毫没迟疑往嘴里灌水，又下意识扭头看已经红了大半个耳根坐立不安以奇异的姿势前倾想跟木村哥哥求救逃离的堂本刚。

龟梨是见识过光一的洁癖程度的，如果没有带杯子再渴都不和别人用一个，就连长濑学长都没逼迫成功。

那现在呢？

对一个半个月前被告知的和光一学长闹别扭搞冷战不打招呼的人没一点点间隙感就算了，甚至距离亲密得不正常，并且有点.....暧昧？

诡谲的沉默弥散开来，三个人凑在一处卡了壳。也就在此时看台上及时地爆发出最热烈轰动的的呼声。

红队赢了。

扭过头去，小翼和队友们滚做一团脸上沾了一堆沙却笑得很开心，木村摘了球帽凑到中居前辈面前耀武扬威小孩子脾气地炫耀。人群的热情传染到这边，纵使看不懂规则也忘记了队伍分属，这份单纯的来自青春的年轻力量的喜悦却等质地传达到每一个人。少年人也激动地被带动从长椅跳起来起来鼓掌，正要下意识跟身边人分享喜悦，一扭头正撞进一双漆黑的眼睛。

龟梨已经一路狂奔挥着毛巾和队伍回合击掌拥抱尖叫了。

堂本刚的笑咧到一半卡住，音节也停在喉咙。一时激动居然忘记堂本光一就在身边。他流了许多汗，脸上水淋淋得更凸显出精致的眉眼。堂本光一没急着去汇合，而是挑着一边眉看着男孩子一瞬间忘记他们之间尚在冷战的事实全凭情感掌控蹿跳起来想和自己击掌庆祝的模样。

还真是随心所欲啊。

堂本刚瞬间红了脸，蔫儿了收回半伸出去的手。不用问他都知道堂本光一心里在怎么嘲笑了。向来骄傲的小少爷没底气时秒变小熊猫，堂本光一板着脸半天忍不住噗嗤一笑，再抬头看时已经眉眼弯弯换了个人似的。

“帮我把衣服带回去呗？”堂本光一没再多说什么，仿佛小半个月的僵持对峙没存在过，欺负人一样直截了当把外套蒙在团子脸，不给挣扎的机会隔着衣服在脑门位置勾起指节在脑门位置用熟悉的力度敲了一下。

不轻不重，很温柔，很珍惜。

堂本刚奋力摆脱魔爪露出脑袋，始作俑者已经跑回队伍里和人群一起庆祝欢呼了。

什么人啊真是.....他嘟囔着抱怨，手不耐烦把外套揉成皱巴巴一团，转身回去时却把脸埋进柔软的面料里藏起满脸通红的笑意。

 

这一回，他没拒绝

 

 

六

别扭闹得莫名其妙，和好也和得莫名其妙。

堂本光一一定是有什么独特的哄人方法——三宅健同学如此坚信。堂本刚性格温和，在除某人以外的各方面待人接物一向进退有度，可是一旦生气起来跪下来求饶都没用。

堂本光一专治堂本刚，这是狐朋狗友圈内飞快达成的共识。

堂本刚收起了漂亮的信纸压在桌底，没再像以前那样胡思乱想还立志动用课代表毕生所学写一封碾压各大班花的才华横溢的情书，而那些堂本光一亲笔写好的步骤明晰的稿纸被一张张重新临幸拿出来重见天日研究思路。

想你一下，就做一道数学题。堂本刚从善如流，把那些段子里的爱情方式贯彻执行。在家里自习时姐姐曾一把抽过明显不是弟弟笔迹的纸张大呼小叫：“哟哪里来的啊这么贴心？.......恩就是字难看了点。”

姐姐用经验告诉你啊，字写得丑的长得都不咋样。希美被强行赶出卧室时还苦口婆心教导，生怕弟弟的奇葩审美找回来一个歪瓜裂枣的弟媳妇。

那你的经验可是错的离谱，人家长得可漂亮了。堂本刚干脆利落关门落锁。

考试，讲卷子，划重点，考试......中学生涯说枯燥也枯燥，说有乐趣也不少。身边的活宝们每天都能自己找乐子自嗨，而对于堂本刚而言最享受的事情就是霸占全班第一的资源给自己讲错题。

班主任说的对，不用白不用，况且还是踢一脚板凳就能秒得答案的那种点读机都没他快。堂本刚没再想之前吵架那样分心，听那些数字从他口中出来是世界第一美妙的精神享受。堂本光一的确聪明，能够立马把握到堂本刚的思维特征大事化小循序渐进地帮助解决问题。分数的差距被逐渐缩小，连物理老师都开始点名表扬进步，对堂本刚和颜悦色起来。堂本光一的国文虽然还是不温不火，但和以前的垫底比起来已经进步神速了，最起码背诵篇目在后排的努力不间断的记名字下死记硬背不会出大错。

从什么时候开始的形成了这样的流程——缠着堂本光一问题目的女生先扔张写着“xx面xx题怎么做能帮忙问下光一君么”纸条过来，自己从堂本光一那问到方法再原样誊抄下来传回去。一次晚自习收到第五张纸条时堂本刚总算受不了了，一下课就跑过去说你有问题自己当面问呗不是说的更清楚么没必要老是经过我啊，而女生振振有词地回答说,可是你的问题光一君会回答的最快不是么。

捏着纸条的小课代表哑然。

他有目标的，等高考结束就和堂本光一表白，把这几年憋屈的情感化为无所顾忌的三百六十度死缠烂打。自然，他相信堂本光一不是会说出“不想耽误学习”这种迂腐发言的人，可就这一点点可能堂本刚也想掐死在萌芽中不留活路。他需要站的更高，足以和这个人肩并肩。

可他也是有点自信的，在关于堂本光一对自己多少也抱有好感这方面。人是感情动物，再加上天生感情细腻，堂本光一对自己有多特别堂本刚从来都有自知之明。不是长濑那种哥们一切，而是一种无底线的包容。他曾经有多任性多自以为是，堂本光一全都不计较。当然不是他脾气好，当年和高年级起冲突打起群架来堂本光一那狠劲可是出了名的。

青春嘛，就是美在这点不戳破的暧昧上。堂本刚分析起女性朋友的感情问题来各种清晰透彻，看对面的姑娘掉金豆豆边递纸巾边暗自感叹自己现在的处境还真的是最完美的状态。

除了一路蹦跶到教学楼楼梯口却被告知班主任刚刚来过班，还说要调座位。

调就调呗——还没进班的堂本刚被三宅健弄得莫名其妙——又不是什么大事。

不是啦，这回你跟光一君的位子也要调哦。三宅健努努嘴。东山桑重点表扬你俩学习进步，说要调下位置帮助帮助其他同学。

堂本刚懵了。

这点表扬谁稀罕啊？

他在堂本光一后面坐了快两年了，最安心的事情就是看见那个背影和后脑勺。两年里他秉持着“嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗”一般的规矩，跟着堂本光一后头搬到哪个拐角都没事。只要还在他身后，天塌下来都能过。那么多事情没说清楚，他和堂本光一就剩这点别人不可替代的联系了，现在说断就断，毫不夸张地说，对他而言这简直等同于逼人分手。

堂本刚的脑子已经全乱了，眼睛刷得就升腾起水汽，心里委屈得不是一丁半点儿。他不想把堂本光一身边的位置让出去，也不想去抬眼找不到那个后背的地方。堂本光一不跟我过还跟谁过啊？他那个人这么喜欢安静万一有人烦他怎么办？往哪找我这么乖巧懂事善解人意的后座啊？难不成让三上君坐我的位置?他心里堵得慌，来不及和三宅回话急匆匆往教室感，中间可能有准一叫自己都没有停下来注意。

不要换座位，他就是要跟堂本光一在一起待着。想法很幼稚很可笑，可谁还不能为自己自私一把呢？没头苍蝇在走廊乱窜，好像有人喊自己的名字，一只手紧紧拉住手腕把惯性向前的身体拽停。

喂！你胡思乱想什么呢不看路！单手抱着全班习题册的堂本光一把人拉到墙边站好，劈头盖脸一顿冲。真是吓死人，从办公室回来就看见这家伙横冲直撞丢了魂似的。这条路直通化学实验室，要是撞上哪个端着危险试剂的可不是出大事？

面前的人回过神来，一双大眼睛里面全是水雾，直愣愣盯着自己瞧。堂本光一被他看得心里直蒙，手在他面前晃了晃。“出什么事了？说话啊！”他真的要被这人吓死了，什么时候见过这么失魂落魄的模样？

急迫的声音钻进耳朵，堂本刚半天呜咽着撇嘴：“班主任要调座位你不知道？”

不是什么大事。听见这个答案堂本光一才松了口气，把本子往怀里重新抱严实：“知道啊，刚刚来班上说的。”

“你这是什么反应？”堂本刚瞪着眼睛，看他无所谓的样子心里堵地更难受了，嗓子都发哽得伸手戳他胸口，“我都这么难受了你就冷血给我看？”

“也没去哪啊！”堂本光一给他的样子逗乐了，但没乐上几秒大眼睛里掉下来的豆大的泪珠瞬间把他吓懵。

眼圈早就红了，听到他给这么个回答直接掉眼泪。

“别哭啊别哭啊！”堂本光一把本子随地一放，摸了半天也没带张纸巾，只能笨拙的捏起一边衣袖凑过去擦脸。“不就换个座位么这都能难受？”

“那怎么不难受啊！”堂本刚的哭腔已经遮不住了，手一把拍掉胡乱抹脸的袖口。“我好歹也陪你做了两年前后桌，你不能一点舍不得都不给吧？闭嘴别说没去哪，就是都在教室里那也不一样你懂不懂?”他是真委屈，本来也不奢望堂本光一会给自己什么样的情感回应，但是看他这冷清冷感的样子怕不是自己一直一厢情愿，这个人心里半点特殊的地方都没给他。

这边堂本刚哭得眼泪汪汪，要不是躲在狭小的楼梯间里，过往的同学怕不是早看热闹了。堂本光一忽然听懂了什么似的，盯着他看了半晌，等他少许平静情绪了才抬手用指腹抹眼泪。

小圆脸很软很滑嫩，年糕一样的触感。

“好啦，谁跟你说要换座位的？”堂本光一很耐心地问。

“ken酱。”堂本刚赌气扭头不看他。太惨了，就这么被告知失恋什么的，很需要回家抱着枕头哭一场。

堂本光一点点头，把地上的本子捡起来，拉起了他手腕。堂本刚拧着不肯，他也不撒手拉着他出来。

干嘛？！

走啊带你去看个东西。

不要我要去找班主任！

你找班主任干嘛？

不要调座位啊！.....你意见不作数！我不换那是我的事你管不着！

那也不急这一会你看了再说啊，就在班上，很近的。

...........我刚哭过....

班上没几个人的。

....丑

哪有不丑不丑。

两个人一路拌嘴拖拖拽拽挪到班门口，遇见同学出来堂本刚下意识就往堂本光一身后藏脸。堂本光一半个身子挡着他，作业本扔讲台，摁着他肩膀推到里面一组的位置上。

“你刚才不在，我帮你收的桌子。”堂本光一把他摁在椅子上坐好，熟络地摸出水杯到处温水给他顺气。收拾得干净利落，和以前一模一样，文具与书本的摆放位置都还是原来的习惯。堂本刚喝了一口温水，眼瞧着前面那张桌子已经堆上一堆陌生的文具与书本，看样子是某个糙汉子。环视一周，右手边也不是三宅健的位置了，连森田刚也不知道跑哪蹲着了，放眼望去一个熟人都没有。才平复的情绪又上翻起来，哭音说：“说来说去你不还是把我丢这儿了?你坐哪啊？旁边是谁？那我下次找你问题都不方便了！”

堂本光一站在面前，低头听完抱怨，赞同地点点头，伸手向后边努努嘴。

“这。”

“你看我就说远吧别安慰了就算你无所谓我可不行你让开别挡路我去找班........哈？”

小团子中气十足地开嚎，嚎到一半反应过来什么，一扭头力度和速度均过大差点闪到脖子。

很好，后面那张桌子是熟悉的书本和文具摆放，要说更显眼瞩目的标志性物品还得是那本写着“相对论”大字的书。

糗大了。

说换座位，没说是前后换座位。三宅健那臭小子就是存了看热闹的心故意把话说的那么模棱两可。班主任这脑回路是怎么回事啊还前后挪？十分钟前自己冲堂本光一发脾气的每一话重新钻回记忆里，堂本刚羞耻度爆了很想挖个地洞把自己藏起来。

果然，抬头就看见堂本光一的憋笑脸。好整以暇的模样怎么看怎么欠揍，宛如有个狐狸尾巴在后头骄傲地甩啊甩。

你是舍不得答题资源，还是舍不得我啊？偏这人不识相，给了甜头顺杆爬，手撑在前后课桌的边缘，后边又是严实的墙壁，把小团子不紧不慢圈在了自己的势力范围内。

很多年以后回母校时，堂本刚问堂本光一，当时你在憋笑什么，看我出丑很开心？

怎么会呢。那时的堂本光一回答，在喜欢你时知道你也会在意我，太过开心来不及掩饰罢了。

 

 

他俩又怎么了？？踢完足球躲着班主任搜查视线回教室的长濑刚进门就被从面前跑过的光一吓一跳，还没说什么后边抓着相对论追着的小刚也把自己撞了个踉跄。

唔.....大概是什么学霸间特别的交流方式？罪魁祸首三宅健默默举着水杯挡脸走人。远处被逼到角落的堂本光一边笑边求饶，堂本刚通红着脸摁住人上手，举着的书冲脑门拍，落下的力度却是擦着发梢过的。

 

那可不，本来人就不聪明打笨了怎么办，没人帮忙算题了呢。

 

 

七

高三走了很多人。木村哥哥和中居哥哥都毕业走入社会，太一前辈与井之原前辈也各自报考了别的大学。连恶魔双子也收心奔学业了，作业二次加工事业宣布告黄。长濑一心想要上体校踢球踢进国家队，东山找他谈了好久确定不是一时兴起才允许他调整学业安排。

不是谁走远了，只是每个人都在成长罢了。当未来这个陌生又神秘的词语以前所未有的距离贴近到身边，再天真烂漫无所追求的人也会做好准备。

想跟他上一个学校啊。小翼不太好意思地藏起午饭时还带在身边用来争分夺秒补习知识点的笔记本，索性就这么把小心思直白说出口，不让他刚尼桑逮到任何可以奚落取笑的机会。棒球队已经正式移交给龟梨接班，领着新的高一生与大学部学长们在又一届运动会拼搏胜利。昔日战战兢兢重度前辈恐惧症的小学弟如今也具有了大将领导人般从容不迫的风范。堂本光一和小翼都没什么遗憾地退队。有时候也不是永远地呆在一处才能代表不失去。只要汗水和欢笑在球场上洒过，这段青春就是真实存在过且不朽的。

那只使用度除了堂本刚几乎为零的篮球也被豪气地锁进了图书角下面的柜子。

有所失才有所得，堂本刚没觉得这是什么艰难的抉择。考试，分数，排名，时间长了这些曾经让同学头疼的东西也渐渐展露出斯德哥尔摩综合征一般效果的亲切感。看着爱徒们从一开始的对数字波动敏感到分分钟上升到人生成败，到后来摆出金融分析师分析数据的冷静架势，国文老师大加感慨，敲着桌子对昏昏欲睡的学生唾沫横飞劝诫悲哀啊人就是这么在机制内被磨掉锋芒失去棱角的。

可那关我们什么事呢？三宅健乐得前仰后合，分数至上成绩第一可是我们入学以来就奉行的宗旨啊!

东山老师不断的跟每个同学约谈针对个人分析方向。堂本光一这个理科神经病一如既往地分数飚高，虽然有些科目拖后腿上最高学府有点危险，可是名门大校还是绰绰有余的。堂本刚的排名波动一如他本人的神经跳脱，但本人领悟力强，就后座一对一辅导下的进步速度看究竟能不能跟着另一位堂本一起送去好学校东山也不太担心，只是时不时把人拎出来提点一番免得冒出来什么稀奇古怪的念头又折腾回去了。

“可是不也挺可爱的？”英语老师路过走廊看见东山像尊佛像背着手站在教室窗户边目光如炬扫视自习的班级，凑过来瞥一眼忽然冒出来了这么句话。

“什么？”东山转头，有点莫名。

“当年不是还遗憾很久堂本不是一个人而是两个大偏科吗？”霸王花压低声音时还是很温柔的，眉眼弯弯看着教室那边回身扒在后桌托着腮帮子看学霸教授演算的堂本刚，“天才有什么好的？全会了还要老师干嘛？什么都搞明白了那才是什么都没搞明白。补缺查漏奋发向上这才是男孩子该有的努力样嘛。”

东山忍不住噗嗤笑了起来，又立马意识到笑得太明显赶紧捂住嘴。

坐在两个学霸边上很好，浓郁的学习氛围能充分感染周围。别看堂本刚能闹成孩子王，该安静坐下来时能几小时不挪屁股。找他借笔记借作业也都爽快，就是时不时前面的哥们会感觉被踹了一脚。

第一次被踢时哥们都懵了，正沉迷于解题的世界不可自拔忽然椅子腿儿给后面攻击了个直接差点摔下去。强行压抑住惊恐的尖叫保持男子汉形象扭头，罪魁祸首头都不抬一下不耐烦地说:“第八题怎么写啊快点啊！”

第八题？

快写？

我？

哥们傻了，正左顾右盼不知道该怎么办，后面堂本光一探出头看了一眼这边跟哥们求助视线对了个正着，又看了眼堂本刚后脑勺，放下笔从抽屉摸出自己早就写完的试卷微探身轻轻扔到前面人的桌子上。

纸张从后脖子滑过来落在面前，堂本刚方后知后觉抬起头，跟哥们大眼瞪小眼。

对不起!小课代表抓起丢过来的试卷挡脸羞于见人，诚挚地为自己认错人的行为表达歉意。后面的堂本光一早就重新拿起笔低头看书没关心这边动静了。

所以我是该惊讶于学霸的做题速度还是刚君居然对光一君这么凶悍而且光一君还不生气啊？哥们下晚自习站在走廊和基友吹冷风陷入凌乱，无限回味那一脚练家子般稳准狠的力度。

 

 

学校还是很人性化的，知道教学要有紧有松劳逸结合。结果说要各班举行减压小晚会时老师还没发话倒是学生们开始怨声载道起来。

别了吧那么多作业呢。

就是啊过两天还有数学测验……

一晚上哎！一晚上能背多少知识点啊！

放我去学习!我要学习!知识使我精神高＃潮!

话是这么说，抱怨的人脸上却都是掩饰不住的喜气洋洋，装模作样一番就已经凑一块催班长去找老板批班费买零食买装饰了。

哦哟不是吧我都不记得我是文艺委员了啊！!森田被传达到班主任意见时拎着把拖把杆子就要去决斗撂挑子，三宅健乐呵呵勾住他肩膀跟簇拥过来的同学摆手不急不急不急一个个地来哦漫才小品和露腿歌舞优先哦！！

劈腿断椅面算吗？被逼迫填报节目时堂本刚羞涩地对Ken酱眨眨眼，成功得到一枚白眼把自己略过去。

有人想要张扬时那就有人想要坐在下面鼓掌，这和省不省事怕不怕麻烦没什么关系。晚自习空出来三节课，桌椅板凳全都靠边儿堆，许久不上任的森田委员生硬念着三宅临时给写的主持稿也能让这帮压抑已久的高三生激动癫狂到拍桌子吹口哨嗨翻天。堂本刚从隔壁班级串了一圈门回来挨在三宅边上坐，丢了颗奶糖在嘴里含着。长濑表演了个花式颠球就把舞台中央交给唱歌的女孩子了自己抱着球到另一边和堂本光一坐在一块。堂本光一就直接坐在桌子上，偏头和长濑说了什么还捂着肚子笑。女孩子们青涩的合唱声很动人，男生们都相当捧场地给打节拍。嘴里的奶糖化开，甜香味刺激着味蕾。堂本刚透过前面男生的发顶视线不自觉看向对面，随时随地放空大脑的特殊技能让他这一刻眼里只容的下那个人了。

除却情人眼里出西施这一影响因素，不得不说堂本光一就算混在人堆里也那么突出耀眼。为了突出这个简易的舞台教室只留了讲台上的灯，堂本光一的脸藏在半边阴暗里，几缕光线描摹出来棱角分明的侧颜。被封成王子的校草级颜值不是开玩笑的，夹在男生间都好像不在一个次元。如果这人是个妹子，评班花就果断没三上君什么事儿了。坐着同一张桌子的女生各种坐立不安，几次想要回头搭话还没对上目光就怂了，只能偏到另一边和朋友窃窃私语。

方才隔壁准一班还有人当众表白呢。堂本刚默默吐槽完才发现自己这点胆子也没资格嘲笑别人怂。

合唱结束他也下意识跟着群众鼓掌，森田刚尬念完依旧读的不那么顺畅的串场词，身边的男生忽然就情绪高涨地嗨了。堂本刚挪开视线，抱着吉他走到中间的女生不是三上又是哪一个？

这年头在学校里找个会乐器的女孩子挺不容易的，而且比单纯的唱歌跳舞说起来高端不少。三上表演吉他堂本刚并不意外，不是他对这个女孩子多熟，而是两天前自己在音乐教室不小心撞见了练习现场。

他总觉得面对三上挺尴尬的，因为自己心里有鬼。女孩子被抓了正着还害羞得想躲，见堂本刚也手足无措才大大方方打招呼。

很厉害啊，会弹吉他的女孩子不多见呢。

是吗，我还不是很熟，怕出丑才来练习的。

给喜欢的男生准备的？堂本刚忽然就没忍住蹦出来这句话，一出口反应过来自己说了什么时恨不得把话吞回去。三上的脸蹭的就红透了，盯着自己脚尖好半天才点头说是。

不知道他会不会喜欢呀。三上漂亮的眼睛里盛着少女特有的羞涩，眸子里的期待和向往与此刻走上台时无异。

她还走到了堂本光一面前小声说借一下椅子，堂本光一从桌子上跳下来看她女孩子不方便还帮忙把里边的椅子搬出来放在中间。

隔壁班告白时是怎么说的?好像是男孩子唱完歌就对着麦克风豪迈地喊了一句？优美的音符从指尖从琴弦流泻出来，教室里的躁动也被安抚平静。典雅的少女一身普通的校服群也穿成礼服的姿态，纤细白皙的膝上架着棕色的乐器，垂耳的半长发微微摇晃，有悸动，有心跳，是回忆起青春时的声影交织的最美的画面。

而堂本刚忽然就害怕听到结尾。

堂本光一就坐在离三上不到三部距离的右手边桌子上。依旧是手撑在旁边，认真地看每一个表演，曲子弹完礼貌地鼓掌，人站起来森田接着念串场词时还走过去帮忙把椅子搬回来。

很绅士。

三上点头致谢，意料之外的什么都没说就在掌声中红着脸回来了。堂本刚悬着的心放回肚子里，毕竟是女孩子，做不到像隔壁男生那样豪放无所顾忌。大概是因为喜欢同一个人的缘故，他很能理解对着堂本光一那张脸说不出真心话的感受，能这样给他谈一首曲子就已经很了不起了。那边长濑勾着堂本光一的肩头八卦脸凑过去开了什么玩笑，堂本光一直接伸手把他拨回去，看嘴型，是叫他别胡说。

弹得很好啊。堂本刚跟坐在自己前面的三上说。三上亮晶晶的眼睛笑得弯弯，而自己却不知为何生出一丝的自我鄙夷。

 

多自私。

 

八

还不走么？

狂欢之后还是要面对现实的。东山掐着秒进来让熊孩子们不要拖时间却被长濑几个带头拖进来表演了一个舞蹈才肯罢休。

那可不是，老师上大学的时候那还是舞王呢多少女生在后头.......什么乱七八糟的值日生赶紧收拾卫生！一个晚上看你们折腾的！明天数学测验晚上睡前把公式都复习一遍！

欢乐的余韵随着人的离开渐渐散去，桌椅板凳回归到原来的地方。堂本光一端着洗干净的抹布和盆回来时其他班级已经空荡荡没人了，自己的班级却传来悠扬的吉他声。

他看见一个男生盘腿坐在课桌上，抱着三上弹得那把吉他。很意外，这个人还有这项特殊的才艺，还不是三上那种短时间培训的，看样子学过很久，游刃有余。

你不是也没走？看见人来了堂本刚就没再折腾那把吉他收回了包。他也许久不曾碰过了，还以为会手生。三宅健提议过自己来弹次吉他，他也的确考虑过，只是去音乐教室撞见三上时便打消了念头。

女孩子鼓起的勇气比男孩子多太多。堂本刚永远尊重这一份青涩的暗恋，也敬佩三上敢做自己所不敢做的事情。

堂本光一没说话，放下抹布和盆走到他身后的座位开始收拾书本文具。堂本刚晃着腿看了半晌，在书包拉链被拉上时冒出来一句：“你该不会还装傻？”

“什么？”堂本光一抬头，直视投来的挑衅眼神。

“三上君啊。”班里没别人，窗外的夜空黑漆漆的，教学楼也只有零星的几个教室尚有人在打扫卫生。这里仿佛是一个密闭的空间，隔绝着世界隔绝着所有人。

“你心里就是很清楚吧？不打算回应？”一晚上不知道和谁积累的小火苗让他口气有点冲，一时间自己也不知道是在吃醋还是真的帮小班花抱不平了。

堂本光一盯着面前少年人俊朗的面容，脸上划过了很复杂的神色，微微抿起唇，单肩背起了书包。

“那是她的事。”

“可她的事有你的事！”

“跟我有联系的事多了去了还什么都管？”

“你有什么事？说一句话的功夫而已你难道还是在乎这点追捧的人？”

“有这个必要？”他语气冷下来，单手插着外套口袋就往门口走。见他要走堂本刚直接从桌子上蹦下来三两下张着手臂挡住去路。“那你在想什么呢？吊着别人很有意思？”他嘴巴已经全然不受大脑控制，蹦子弹一样想到什么说什么，“喜欢就跟人家说，不喜欢就明确拒绝，受着别人好还一点反应都没有喜欢个木头人还知道看田地赶乌鸦呢.....”

“那跟你有什么关系？”堂本光一烦了，打断她的喋喋不休。这是第一次堂本光一用这么凶的态度和他说话，小话唠瞬间委屈了，瞪了他好一会儿发现自己也当真找不出来什么理由反驳。是啊关他什么事呢？他也不过是和三上一样的暗恋堂本光一的人罢了。堂本光一不爱搭理三上，那不也没什么理由搭理自己？而且这么质问他的立场都没有，他难道真想让堂本光一去回应三上的感情不成。

所有人都很冷静，只是自己幼稚发疯到德绑架而已。

堂本刚不说话了，水汪汪的大眼睛再次有了发红的趋势。一个男孩子这么爱哭还真稀罕，堂本光一有点心软，刚想吐槽一下拉住自己胳膊的手已经松了。小团子没掉眼泪，拼命眨着眼睛只是鼻音浓重起来根本掩饰不掉哭意，嗓音也更显得黏黏糊糊。堂本刚吸吸鼻子，捞起自己的书包挂肩上挤开堂本光一就要回去。

“是不关我事，抱歉啊我真是瞎操心。”堂本刚揉了下眼眶避开桌椅板凳艰难横穿三大组往门口摸。堂本光一还站在身后，他却一点也不想回头看。

八成就是那副皱着眉不耐烦的表情。

我惹他讨厌了啊。

要是这个时候叫住我我还是可以和你和好的。

又不是不能翻篇....我错了还不行？

喂都快走到门边了你还不留我一下？

“那天主任把表先放在我这儿的。”

正陷入郁结的情绪无法自制，拼命放慢挪动的脚步只等着堂本光一给个台阶下。他也不是故意要惹人生气啊，要是堂本光一还是不说话.....行吧不就是认错么我草稿都打好了。

可是要脱口而出的道歉没来得及出口，站在过道上的堂本光一忽然冒出来一个根本不是挽留但自己也听不懂的句子。

“哈？”堂本刚那些难受的情绪抛到了脑后，转头看着堂本光一无可奈何的脸。

“运动会的那张分队表，长濑当时不在，我帮他拿回来的。”堂本光一有点没好气，“三上君是来问我，你在哪一个队伍。”

 

我在哪一个队伍？

我，在哪一个，队伍？

每一个字都认识，连在一块组成的句子自己却一点没法理解了。

堂本刚脑子有点卡，翻来覆去把这句话念了好几遍，隐隐地觉得好像有什么东西脱离了固有认知又不能完全捕捉到。堂本光一看着他大脑当机的傻样抬手揉了揉眉心，绕过桌椅板凳往门口走了几步。

“说你笨你还真傻给我看么？”不知道什么时候走到了面前，熟悉的嗓音离得很近，指节敲在脑门上还是微凉的温度。

“所以你当去年棒球赛她来找我要什么了？还不是你那个涂得乱七八糟简直没法用的作品？”

他印象深刻地记得走下场时走过来问能不能把这个棒球给自己的女孩子满脸通红的样子。那时候不远处的少年正和龟梨说话，知道了什么了不得的事情后慌里慌张甩烫手山芋一样把饮料瓶往地上藏，还东张西望生怕被发现。

 

这就是被班花喜欢上的男孩子。

这就是把他的目光情不自禁吸引了个完全的男孩子。

 

 

堂本刚真的傻了。

三上不是情敌。

三上还喜欢我。

这件事全班都不知道，还是堂本光一告诉自己的。

那么举一反三地想一下，她口中的弹给喜欢的男生听.......我？

过度的信息量涌上脑子他已经不知道该先消化哪一条了。自古青春多狗血，可窘成他这样的也天下仅此一家了吧？三分钟前因为胡乱臆测跟堂本光一蹬鼻子上脸的自己简直是无理取闹地撒泼。

堂本刚怔愣地盯着堂本光一瞧。被大眼睛锁定的感觉很诡异，堂本光一不自在地扶了一下肩上的背包带，咳了一下嗓子提高声调:“所以啊，我都还没说不开心呢，你冲我发什么脾气？”

撂下这句话校草同学表情别扭地从缝隙通道不甚灵巧地挤过去，昂首挺胸出教室从走廊开溜但其实已经有了些许顺拐的迹象，根本没那么举重若轻。 

堂本刚险些喘不过气，接二连三的强刺激冲击着大脑皮层。

 

这家伙说了什么？算告白吗？他知道自己在说什么吗？

这家伙有没有自觉说这句话的时候表情帅爆了？

我喜欢堂本光一。

而堂本光一也喜欢我。

堂本光一还因为三上的事情会吃醋会嫉妒会不开心。

甜度过高的快乐把心脏举到高山巅上。本来只是自己心里不爽却意外地套出堂本光一的真心话。反应过来自己的阅读理解没有丝毫问题时嘴角已经咧开到肌肉发疼的地步了。

堂本光一几乎是逃跑一般走在过道，头脑嗡嗡得直耳鸣。他人生头一回不受控制，面对这个人他早就不知道底线是什么了。对着他就宁愿让步，看见他笑就开心，想把叽叽喳喳混在人堆里的孩子王揪回自己身边锁住，让他所有的嚣张骄傲和任性只和自己相关。

就是这样的男孩子，让一直骄傲的自己怀着自卑的心情默默暗恋着的男孩子。堂本刚是那么温柔阳光的人，喜欢他的愿意围在他身边的人不计其数，自己当真在他的好友中间排不上号。刚认识那会子还总招惹他生气，虽然喜欢看见他气呼呼的样子但心里也总担心自己把握不住尺度真的让他不开心。堂本光一从没奢望过这样优秀的人能喜欢老气横秋的自己，甚至想过如果刷脸有用的话他当真会人生第一次由衷觉得长得好看是这么有用的一点事，并且深切感恩父母遗传给了自己这么一个能作为突出的加分项的皮囊。

堂本刚就像一束向日葵，强势出现在生命里，用所有他想不到的方式打破自己原有的机械生活。

如果能够和他在一起，我会每天都守着他，每天都喜欢他，眼里心里只有他一个，给我多久寿命就爱他到多久。一次修学游在神社，堂本光一看着那边和准一就着一个抹茶冰淇淋吃得小脸圆鼓鼓的少年许下过这样的愿望。

 

而身后一阵小跑布由远及近，带着笑音的呼唤把沉寂的教学楼从昏昏欲睡中叫醒，也点亮了他世界里的一年四季——

 

“一起走啊——!!”

 

 

九

比恋爱更有意思的是地下恋。

气场是一种很玄的东西。明明就是一堆朋友坐在一起，其中的两个也没有过多说话，教室里面也是各自忙各自，可偏偏就有一种与别人不同的排外的气息。

我就奇了怪了，怎么感觉你跟小刚的关系比我更好啊。长濑性子直，下课间隙来找亲友聊天大喇喇占着小刚位置坐忍不住发表了抱怨。倒不是亲友不跟自己玩，只是在一起时堂本刚这边抬手那头堂本光一就知道他要什么的默契度实在看的人瞠目结舌。从办公室回来的堂本刚正好听见了这句话，扬了扬手里的笔记本说操心操心你自个吧，刚刚班主任在办公室说你功课落得太过分，马上就要收了你的球呢。

扎心还揭伤疤。长濑哀嚎一声爬回去做认真刻苦状不再纠缠，堂本刚吹了个口哨收拾被长濑弄得一团糟的桌子，偏头正撞进堂本光一眼底的一片笑意。

你就忽悠他呗。

他笨，不骗他骗谁。堂本刚呲了呲小虎牙凶巴巴。搭在后桌下面的手被轻轻握住，另一只手的主人倒是面不改色心不跳，仿佛自己也没做出来什么太过亲密的举止。一个课桌面遮挡住，教室里过往的其他人瞥一眼也只当他俩像往常一样讲题。

说出来会吓死人吧，A班从开学就对着干的两个堂本在一起了什么的，就算说出去大家都第一反应必须都是确认今天是不是愚人节。当有女生抱着书来问光一问题时，堂本刚立马挣开了手转回去接着收拾书本，把空间腾出来给他们两人。

光一厉害吧，聪明吧，帅吧，喜欢吧？

但那可是我男朋友哦！

而且喜欢我喜欢得不得了。

小恶魔总是有一万种脑回路把自己往积极健康的方向带领。他从没觉得不能说是什么了不得的大事，也没觉得自己在谈一场和普通人有异的恋爱。班里那谁和那谁谁偷偷瞒着班主任眼线交往不是和自己处境一样？就算是说出来被别人厌恶歧视嘲笑他也无所畏惧——我们都成为最优秀的自己，还犯得着怕无所谓的人议论？只是这最后备考冲刺的时间内容不得有分心的事情出现，他不能拿两个人的未来开半点玩笑。

这是我们的小秘密，不能和任何人分享的小秘密。

这样的人就很可怕，超强的精神控制力能从感情和学习上完美转化，而不是那个被班主任逮到谈恋爱面谈后哭哭啼啼要死要活的女生一样。

“你们都大了管不住了，”东山开班会时重点提及早恋问题，“我不会强迫分手，但是距离人生最重要的考试只有两个月，陷入感情的同学，你为自己好也为他好。因小失大的买卖我不希望我的学生去做。

“我说的不仅仅是学习有困难的同学，有些成绩好的也不要得意，弦是要绷紧到最后一刻的，得意忘形吃大亏。等考结束了随便你们怎么样，这段时间敢顶风作案地逮到一个收拾一个。”

向来儒雅的班主任撂下狠话，全班有对象没对象的都死寂一般沉默。有因为年轻的爱情发愁的，有因为未来迷茫的。最后一句话不知道说给谁听的，堂本刚对着试卷好半天静不下心。虽然一直和朋友吐槽东山老师这么年轻当班主任哪能面面俱到，可偏这时就觉得，班主任怕是把什么都看在眼里。

通风报信的可能小，他没和任何人说过这件事，人前也总是和堂本光一把距离划得门儿清。从哪得知的消息不重要，说东山凭眼睛看出来的他也不奇怪。长濑那个神经大条的人都能觉得有点不对劲，更别说老谋深算的班主任了。

会不会打电话给家长，说你的儿子是个异类？

或者觉得自己在拖累光一的学业？

又或者单独谈话强行做心理咨询辅导？他不是没在报纸新闻上见过类似的报道。

所以当前边的哥们带回来一句“东山老师让你去趟办公室”时，他浑身如坠冰窖。

 

 

堂本光一站在停车场边上的升旗台等他。

结束了长达半个小时的促膝长谈时学校都空了。傍晚的余晖撒在旗台和旗台上的人身上，堂本刚忽然想起来，他好像说起过总有一天要把这家伙摁在这里揍一顿来着。

堂本光一总算看见他出来，还没上前迎一步，就看见小团子张牙舞爪扑过来，自己一个踉跄差点摔在台阶上。好在神经反应速度彪悍，伸手撑住了软包子后撤一只脚堪堪支撑住身体。

偷袭失败。堂本刚泄气地撒手，扑了扑揉皱的衣角。

怎么样？

什么怎么样？

班主任啊，他找你干嘛？

……唔……也没什么……不就是那点事呗……哎疼疼疼你别揪我脸都什么臭毛病!

堂本刚看他真担心也不逗他了，潇洒地摆摆手说:“小事，他老人家看出来三上君对我有好感，婉转地叫我正面领导同学罢了。”

的确是松了一口气，虽然有点对不起小班花。班主任和颜悦色自己的紧张也被缓解了，立正向上级表示会帮助三上同学一起好好学习为考大学不懈努力。

而真野男人还在楼下等着呢。

堂本刚很清醒，也自始至终知道自己想要什么。东山老师找自己面谈一下他反而更加平静安稳。路还很长，他想要的不止是跟光一在一起的现在，更是将来一起携手走过的每一步人生。

“光一，以后我想住一个二层小楼，种上一堆花花草草。”他对弯腰开自行车锁的人嘟囔。

“什么？”堂本光一费劲把自行车从混乱中拖出来累了一头汗，摆正车头才扭头注意自言自语的小话痨。

“我是说好好学习天天向上!”

小团子笑吟吟坐上后座，挥着手热情洋溢地指着红色的夕阳。

 

 

十

三年，1095天，156个星期，约1251堂课。

还打瞌睡呢，以后可是想在我课上睡觉都没这个机会了。毕业聚会上国文老师一扫讲堂上的迂腐谈笑风生，对趴在自己身上嚎哭的几个大男生如此说。

时间就是过得这么快，快到超乎所有人的想象。曾经以为的漫长岁月流逝过去时不过悄无声息的一眨眼。昨天还在因为老师责备哭鼻子，今天就已经拿着录取通知书前往更广阔的天空。

东山老师的状元梦终究还是没有实现，不过大多数同学还是都考上了满意的大学。以堂本光一和其他几个尖子生很争气地拿回来几所名门院校的敲门砖，恶补了理科成绩的堂本刚也紧跟在堂本光一身后报考上同一所大学。

说好的朋友一生一起走呢？你就这么丢下我们跟着他跑？三宅健臭骂堂本刚没兄弟义气——话说在前头啊，这人无趣死了，到时候没人陪你玩别后悔哦。堂本刚笑嘻嘻满口说是是是情深义重干了干了，抄起杯子灌了他一杯可乐然后把人丢在一边打嗝任其自生自灭。

三年前啊，都还是小孩子，转眼都比我高了。班主任喝得有点大，搭着长濑的肩膀感慨。他带过不止一届毕业生，每一届毕业生都有着不一样的风格。A班的学生是他目前带过的最个性的一群熊孩子，没有好孩子也没有坏孩子，全靠着仗义在年级里杀出来名声。他曾经用固有的观念定义过学生，成绩好的，懂事的，成绩差的，惹事的。可在高二那年接到教导主任电话慌不择路跑过来看见在办公室罚站的一水儿自己班学生时自己的观念完全颠覆。

那时三上张着手臂护着几个哭泣的女孩子，打架参与者里有自己以为的不惹事的堂本光一和一帮男孩头，堂本刚发挥天然的语言优势强势地站出来和高年级学长条理清晰据理力争丝毫不让步——我们班的女生不能受欺负，请你立刻道歉并且赔偿损失，在这之后我们才会反省自己有没有冲动行事，除了这个一切免谈。

多骄傲啊，自己班上的孩子都没有被培养成呆板的教育机器，有血有肉鲜活亮丽，真正活出少年奋发的意气，为曾因身处禁锢而遗忘青春本能。虽然不是每一个人都取得了优异的成绩，但是东山自豪地表示没有一个学生遭受过孤立与欺凌，他们都快乐的拥有过一个完整的岁月。

毕业合影那天，堂本光一从东山老师那收到了一个黑色的皮质笔记本。老师笑的很内涵，只说拿回去看。路上的时候被堂本刚拦截问这是什么，自己还没翻着看一眼，堂本刚就忽然情绪激动扑上来抢夺，大呼小叫着你不许看不许看！

一场凶残的追逐战，堂本光一凭借蛮里单手扣住堂本刚的双手，忍着被小团子跺脚的痛快速翻开。

X月x日，堂本光一没背书，还说打游戏。一定是跟长濑一起呗，有那个闲工夫多看书不行吗？

x月x日，堂本光一上课抖腿真是烦死人，踹他好几下也没有用，回头问我怎么了？我能怎么了都快地震了好么？

x月x日，堂本光一骗我去老师办公室，别这么吓人好么我是不是上辈子欠他了？

x月x日，堂本光一.........

每天不过简短的一句话，每句话都是堂本光一。每一个堂本光一背后都是藏不住心思的四个字——我喜欢你。

堂本刚咬了一口胳膊才重获自由，抢过本子就羞愤地扭头走。对对对我先喜欢上你的可不是让你得意了?堂本光一笑够了追上他：“不闹，你想过吗，其实老师早就知道了吧。”

本子和记名单那个放混了。国文老师读出来小课代表的心思和班主任紧急商讨，决定装作不知情。把人叫出来谈话时也避而不谈堂本光一，只简单提一下三上让堂本刚情绪放松并且传达把心思放在学业上的建议。

自己的学生出现这样的恋情疏通引导才是第一位，素日里死板守旧的国文老师如此和班主任说。

不仅仅是老师了吧，三宅，森田，准一，长濑，大家默默地让出来空间，不擅自发言，用假装不知来尊重这一份青涩的爱情。

孩子们，青春送给你的最好的礼物，不是最后的那一纸通知书，而是陪你走过风风雨雨的这群人。合影前东山老师微笑着给学生上最后一堂班会课，堂本刚也是最后一次坐在光一前排的位置上低头看着面前丢失已久的笔记本，打死也不承认自己成功地被这群多管闲事的混蛋感动到了。

 

 

大学还是学物理？物理老师还是最偏心他的掌上明珠，直接在旁边坐下询问。堂本光一还没说话边上的堂本刚被提问怕了就已经条件反射性地要躲。物理老师哈哈大笑说行了行了以前光一给你偷偷传答案我都装没看见这会子还能吃了你？那边国文老师不乐意了立马开始护犊子，勾着小课代表的脖子说可别吹吧我弟子在各大杂志登文时光一这臭小子还不知道在哪举着课本背书呢。

大叔们杠起来，原本安静低调的角落瞬间闹腾了。同学的注意力被吸引全围过来凑热闹。夹在中间的两个堂本被挤得东倒西歪，开始还有人搭话最后就沦为老板的人肉垫背。堂本刚哭笑不得地用胳膊抵抗靠过来的越来越多的重量，忽而腰间被戳了一下，转过头，旁边同样被压得够呛的堂本光一靠过来在耳边说了只有两个人能听见的句子。

走不走？

去哪？

 

 

高三楼已经空了，一二年级部还在补课。从小酒馆偷遛出来的两个人顶着夏季夜风跑回学校，居然有一种私奔一样的幻觉。

明年就轮到二宫他们了啊，真是一代更新一代。

堂本光一没带他去操场看月亮，也没带他去天台找星星，干脆利落地打破堂本刚所有关于浪漫的牵手散步的幻想，高效率地选择一条人潮最汹涌的光明大道，一路直通食堂。

草莓刨冰一份，麻烦您。

挤出来了一身汗有连爬了几楼台阶的堂本刚一肚子抱怨还没说出口，就被从他嘴里蹦出来的句子堵住了。

饭卡已经被停用，堂本光一摸出来自己的钱包在认真地往托盘里凑零。

 

【食堂三楼饮品店新出了一种草莓刨冰，放学要一起去尝尝吗？】

【不是很甜的口味哦╰(*´︶`*)╯】

【也会叫上长濑和ken酱一起，你一块来吧】

 

他看着堂本光一渐蜕出成人轮廓的侧脸，恍然间和那个困乏季节的课间重叠起来。眼底的青黑已经没有了。刚入学那会还有种雌雄莫辨的绮丽，现如今留下的是一个渐趋成熟的男人的内敛。

一个人吃刨冰多没意思啊。他对长濑说过的话，堂本光一也记在心里。

那张纸条怎么样了呢？被他撕成片拧成团丢在笔袋里，两三天之后忘了个干净被自己当做子弹武器砸他后脖颈催要数学答案了。

然后被堂本光一展开耐心拼凑还原成最初的模样。

堂本刚幻想过无数次一个青春校园故事的结尾，计划里有文科思维的人丢舍不掉的戏剧性和传奇性。可此时此刻他不得不承认，他在这个务实的男生身上看到了一种叫做浪漫的东西。

尝尝？出神的功夫堂本光一已经把刨冰推到了自己面前，还递过了勺子。

堂本刚轻轻挖了一勺，顶着对面期待的眼神送进嘴里咀嚼。

怎么样？好吃吗？

堂本刚没说话，舌尖上的甜意渐渐渗透到心底。他恶趣味重新挖了一勺味最足的刨冰伸了过去。堂本光一要是恋爱了，那一定是个温柔体贴给多甜的刨冰都能一口吞的优质男友。名为暗恋的岁月里，他如此幻想过。

对面果然愣了好一会，犹犹豫豫挨过去，张开嘴，猫舌头托着一点一点融化。

甜么大师？

.......有点齁。

食堂大妈的手艺一如既往的千百年不能信任。男朋友犹豫地给出现实性回复，堂本刚捶着桌子捂着肚子笑的喘不过气。

 

 

三年转瞬，前路漫漫。

如若给我的青春题诗，

扉页与结句都是你的名字。


End file.
